For her Majesty
by AnnaRambam
Summary: Knowing that his childhood friend and flame Molly Heathcliff would like nothing than to be brought back into the British Army, Lieutenant Archie Hicox has been given permission to bring another member of the army with him on his mission to France and he chooses her. Only, Molly is not easy to handle and rathers things her way. Don't read if you're afraid of the steam! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! **Caution**: This story **contains many detailed sex scenes** and is therefore under the rating of M. I really hope you all enjoy the first part! Please, let me know what you think!

-Anna ^^

"So, does it interest you Molls?"

Molly Heathcliff ran an index finger around the rim of her martini glass and took in the quiet atmosphere of the pub. The walls were bare, the tables were not sturdy, and the seating looked as though it was made to look elegant by placing red velvet over an uncomfortable wooden chair. Besides that, it was a lovely English evening and the barman could make an exquisite martini. And she adored her martinis.

"What did you say the name of this place was Arch?" She winked at the bald middle-aged barman and sipped her drink. He pointed to the ring on his left hand in response and shrugged.

"Blacksmith, don't change the subject. This mission, should you choose to accept it, will give you back your rank and place in the British army."

She sighed and took a carton of cigarettes out of her purse as the blue eyes of her old friend Archie Hicox watched her fingers light a cigarette, impatiently waiting for an answer. No matter how close they were and how much she wanted her place back in the military, she was not going to say yes immediately. She was determined to make him sweat simply because it was what she had been doing for the past twenty-seven years of her life. She crossed her legs and leaned back into her chair, giving him a long look. Seeing him in his brown uniform made her want to wear hers again.

"I thought the vile ole' chap removed all of the women in the British army in order for them to work in factories."

"He did. Only, I have General Ed's official stamp of approval in the decision of choosing someone of military stature who I trust enough to accompany me in meeting the damn yanks. Besides -"

He swiped the cigarette from her fingers and inhaled some of the tobacco.

"You shouldn't speak of your father in such a manner."

Molly only laughed and downed the rest of her martini. She moved her chestnut curls out of her eyes and shook her head. Oh yes, the great General Nigel Heathcliff did not deserve to be spoken of in such a polite way. She had only hatred for the man known as her father.

"I lost my father when he disowned me for refusing to work alongside the weak willed!"

"And so it begins once again…" Archie rolled his eyes and filled his ranting companion's glass. When she was like this, he knew better than to try and interrupt her. Instead, he went to the bar and asked the man behind the counter for not a glass, but the entire bottle of scotch. He had the feeling it was going to be a long night. Especially if all went the way he hoped it would.

"He took me away from everything I have ever had the privilege of loving! He made a promise to me that if I endured the demands of that woman who called herself my mother, he would give me my life's dream. My life dream consists of working my way up to the war office, not working in a bloody factory! I wanted to be like him. I swear, if that man was dying of thirst in the Mojave Desert, I would -"

"Give him oil! Molly, we have been through this many times but you seem to forget that he did manage to enlist you which, if my memory serves correctly, was not at all simple. He had to very well pull many strings in order to place you, a woman, in the military. It might as well have been a bleeding miracle."

She hated the way Archie seemed to worship her father. Ever since they were children, he had spent time with her only to speak about her father's great exploits and his battles. That in actuality was not much.

"He made me leave my own home!"

"He made you do no such thing. No one told you to live with that sad excuse for a Private Simon Baumer. I mean really? Why the hell would you even consider speaking to that incompetent male specimen, much less sleep with him?"

"I could not live with that man or his precious Queen of thorns for one more instant. Regina was absolutely pink with pleasure when he told her the fabulous news and not even a moment later; suitors were arriving at the door!"

Archie flicked some ash from his cigarette onto her brown skirt and filled his glass once more. She could tell her ranting had begun to outlast his patience.

"Of course, because being desired by wealthy gentlemen can be quite a burden. Such a burden that it caused you to sleep with one so repulsive to the human eye. No Molly, it wasn't your father who made you leave, it was your stubbornness."

"Simon is not repulsive and why are we even speaking of this? Has my sleeping with other men bothered you again?"

She watched him shift his eyes to the left then unto the right before he finally shook his head. She knew whenever he was lying simply by his eyes. They had been each other's firsts and even ten years later, there was a very stimulating tension between the two. It was a mixture of friendship combined with a steady pour of lust.

"By all means, fraternize with as many men as you wish. So long as I precede them all in your bed."

His gaze was steady and seductive but Molly was used to it for that was what would usually happen just before they tore each other's clothing. She slowly lifted one of her legs up against the lieutenant's pants leg and leaned her chin on her right fist. He pulled the collar of his shirt to the side and in a minute, she would need to remind him of the point of the conversation.

"So, dirty Uncle Fenech has allowed you to bring me on this dangerous mission?"

"Correction, Uncle Fenech has allowed me to bring a military comrade. He does not know I meant ask you."

_Well this is going to be lovely_, she thought.

"And my father, what will he think of this?"

"If we're in luck, this will be a suicide mission and he will not hear a thing. If not, Fenech will explain when we return. He and your father are quite close after all."

Archie put out his cigarette and ran his hand up Molly's thigh. The feel warm of his rough hands on her cold legs had commenced a stirring in her loins and she knew very well that it was his intention. He smirked when she could no longer hold her glass without shaking. She felt as though she was seventeen all over again and they were in the garden on that summer evening.

"What if I am not as qualified as Mackey, or Alexander or even Klaus? Or worse, what will happen if we return and said Uncle disapproves and has me lynched?"

"You are more than qualified than any of those men combined and you are the only person I really trust. Fenech assured me that whomever I chose, he will gladly vouch for. He gave me his word."

She lifted her head from her fist and leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"You should never trust the word of a military man, Archie."

Lieutenant Hicox pressed his hand on the small of her back and held her as to whisper against her soft red lips. She could practically feel his moustache against her top lip and oh how she wanted them all over her skin.

"Is that so? What if I were to guarantee that in exactly twenty minutes, you will be screaming my name? Will you believe the general and me then?"

Molly challenged his gaze and began calculating how long it would take to get back to his quarters. They had played this game before and not once did Archie ever lose. Tonight, she hoped to change that.

"I suppose I'm going to have to begin packing a bag, aren't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh…yes! Turn on the bloody lights Archie!"

Archie's head pulled away slightly from Molly's neck but his arms were still wrapped around her tightly as they lay on the white cotton sheets of his bed. The room was incredibly dark but Archie knew Molly's curves well enough to find them without any light and which parts she wanted him desperately to kiss and touch.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what you're doing!"

"Molls, you are not going to be able to keep your eyes open in a few moments so why should it matter?"

Molly didn't say a word at all because she knew he was absolutely right. She knew soon that soon her toes would be curling and her eyes would soon turn back in her head. That her nails would practically be buried in Archie's perfectly toned shoulders.

"Exactly."

His left hand found the buttons of Molly's cream blouse and ripped them off one by one before taking off her blouse completely. He was pleased to see that her brassiere was not one of the complicated ones his other female acquaintances wore and took great pleasure in tearing it. He ran his arm across her stomach and felt her moist skin. That only made him wonder how moist she would be down below. He leaned over her fragile figure and placed a kiss just below her sternum and she shivered. Her breasts were not large, but they were perfect. He enjoyed being the only person to see her being so vulnerable so unprotected.

"Hmm, please… taste me."

He grew fond of how she was not afraid to ask for what she wanted and was oh so happy to oblige her. Archie kissed his way up towards her breasts and slowly made hickeys right near the territory of her nipples. When he trailed the tip of his wet tongue along her twin peaks, Molly gasped. He took a nipple gently between his teeth and licked it casually. Her legs had begun to move slightly with all of the excitement and that's when he was positive she was warmed up enough for his next step in his plan. He moved his mouth away from her breasts and kissed his way down to her waist. He pulled at the bottom of her brown skirt until it had past her toes and dropped it beside the dressing table. Molly could barely contain herself when his long fingers undid the suspenders of her garter belt and slowly slipped off her pantyhose. In a mere matter of seconds, her garter and her panties were everywhere but her body and the lieutenant felt himself harden as he lowered his tongue to the entrance of her sex. If Molly thought what he had done before was fantastic, she was highly mistaken. Archie's tongue had guided itself to the heated core between her thighs and found the precise point of her pleasure.

"Oh, yes! You…you…oh Christ."

He held her legs open as his tongue went deeper and deeper to her center. The smell of her heat intoxicated him. She started arching her back and ran her hand through his brown locks. Every lick of his tongue felt like a shock of electricity and she felt as though she was going to climax much earlier than expected.

"I'm…I'm going to -"

"Not now you don't!"

Hicox removed his trousers as well as his undergarments while Molly removed his shirt. He leaned his face over hers and stared into the deep abyss that was her eyes. He might not have her forever, but he had her now and for those few moments, she was his. He kissed her lips delicately because what would come after was anything but that. His length had risen and was more than excited to moisten itself in the sweet juices of slit between her legs.

"Ready yourself, love."

At those very words, Archie plunged something fierce into her. It was something so full of passion, of jealousy, of rage that he could not stop himself. His hips knocked against hers with every push and her legs had wrapped around his waist to match his every move. He imagined her being in bed with Simon Baumer and anger had its way with him.

_She's mine, not that private's. Only I can make her feel this way. Only me_, he thought.

He moved his hips quicker and harder as she moaned of pleasure which only edged him on.

"Come on Molls, say it."

Her resistance only made Archie pound harder. She shook her head and he felt her legs begin to stiffen.

"Never!"

She was absolutely brilliant at this game, but Archie was much better. With a little struggle, he finally turned her onto her stomach and pummeled her from behind. When she moaned and when her chest began to rise and fall quickly, he brought an arm around her torso and held her up. He could feel her heart beat against his sweaty chest. She had climaxed only a few seconds before but he could not stop until she said his name. He needed to win before his release or the game would be lost. He brought his hand up toward one of her breasts and squeezed, making her gasp and moan so loudly that he was sure someone would have heard. His rod had begun to ready itself for what was about to come.

"Say it, Molly. I need you to say it. Say it, say it, say it!"

"A-A-Archie! Archie, Archie, Archie!"

He refused to pull out as his sperm shot up inside her. Instead, he turned her face to his and kissed her feverishly. He collapsed onto the mattress as his childhood sweetheart turned on the lights and went into the bathroom to clean herself of his seed. Pride struck him as he noticed his sperm running down her long leg. He had marked her as his own since her seventeenth birthday and they had been in each other's bed ever since. She returned to the room and picked up any pieces of her clothing she could find.

"So, I assist you with the Americans and you'll help me regain my rank?"

"That is the objective."

"Then I say yes. Oh Archie, why were you not one of my suitors? That way I would be able to stay the night instead of sneaking out of your apartment like some criminal."

"No criminal would look as tantalizing as you. Goodnight Molly, noon tomorrow at the airfield."

Just before she left the apartment, Archie called out to her.

"Molly! Better than Simon?"

She grinned and looked over her shoulder, with a voice so tender and suggestive that it made him feel weak.

"Much better than Simon."

With her parting, he put out his cigarette and turned off the light. His mind was full of thoughts of her smile and her scent upon his pillow. She was better than any woman he had ever had and she did not even know it. He knew he was better than any man she had ever been with because her actions gave her away. Their body's craved each other from recognition and lust and he enjoyed the feeling of having her beneath him. Her last phrase amused Archie because, had she stayed with her father instead of running away with Baumer, she would not have missed his arrival to ask for her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just as refreshing as I remembered it being."

Nostalgia caught up to Molly as she undid the buckles of the many straps that were attached to her parachute. It had been a little over a year since she had felt any rush or felt so amazing. She was in her element again and the only word she could think of to describe what she was feeling as she walked across the green field was bliss. Trees were not far off and the wind blew through the leaves at a slow breeze. She ran her hand through her hair and adjusted herself as she rejoined Archie a few meters away from where she landed. The grass was knee high and Molly felt herself slowly getting tangled in the many weeds. The drop to France was much more pleasant than she thought it would be despite the ill-fitting jump suit Archie had provided her with. She had to roll up the sleeves and the bottoms at least four times in order to not feel as though she was drowning in an excess of fabric.

"Was that as lovely for you as it was for me?"

Archie looked at his company and smiled as he folded up his parachute and put it in his satchel. Suddenly his smile turned serious and he began walking towards her forgotten parachute.

"Fold it and store it, no one should know we were here."

"What is the point of that? It seems bloody well that not a soul passes here and in two days, it won't matter."

"Fold it and store it, Molly"

"No."

"This is protocol."

"I despise rules."

"As do you everything else. Pick it up, NOW."

She attempted to challenge his piercing gaze until she could finally tell that he was not joking. She had rarely seen him so serious. Bit by bit, she was losing her closest and truest friend and the thought alone frightened her. For if she did not have Archie, who else would she have? Sighing, she got on her knees and began rolling up her chute before shoving it into her satchel. She did not even need to turn around to know that Archie was pleased.

"Now we need only wait. Ed said they would be waiting for us."

"Well where the devils are they?"

"It shan't take them long I'm sure. Our fault for believing the damn yanks would be on time."

Molly took out her box of cigarettes and offered one to the lieutenant to which he took out a lighter from his side pocket and lite them both. The Tabaco helped ease Molly's anxiousness and helped Archie release his tension. The only sounds that we heard was the birds and the wind until Molly nudged her companion.

"So, how much do you know about the Americans?"

"Nothing really, except that they are referred to as the Basterds…and that two of them are German born."

"And those two are to assist you in meeting Von Hammersmark? I quite hope that you've brushed up on your German."

"They are and I have for your information."

Molly brought her cigarette to her mouth one last time and crushed the butt under her foot. She slightly envied how quickly he took to learning another language when he was fifteen. Regina had persuaded her father to hire a French tutor but it only resulted in wasting her time and their money. The language never really stuck and all she knew were basic things such as 'Where is the bathroom?', 'May I have a glass?' and 'Merci beaucoup'. Italian however, she had learnt just fine.

"I don't know why you never tried harder to learn French."

"Because I speak English and Italian which in my opinion should bloody well be enough."

"Well in certain times yes but if you plan to make your way to war office you-"

"I do believe we've had this conversation before."

"We have and you still fail to see my point. Maybe if you made yourself a little more useful other than being the Generals daughter, they may have kept you."

Molly felt a pang to her pride and her eye twitched slightly. If Archie said one more word she phrase mentioning her father, she would lose it.

"Whatever you say master debater. I happen to think I am quite useful. Last night for instance."

Archie rolled his eyes and began fixing his sleeves which Molly learnt was always a way for him to hide his cheeks when he blushed.

"A whole situation entirely. There won't be any of that on this mission either way."

"For you perhaps. If one of these yanks turns out to be handsome, lord knows it's a long shot, you can be damn sure we will get well acquainted."

Molly was not sure what it was that she said to make her comrade laugh so, but he let out the loudest chuckle she had ever heard leave his lips.

"You and an American? Molly, you cannot be serious. Baumer was bad enough, don't even torture yourself with the thought of anything worse. I bet you five quid that you will not be impressed."

"You're on Arch. Could you be anymore-"

Molly cocked her head to one side and put her hand on the handgun she had attached to her waist. She had heard a noise coming from a spot hidden by trees only a few feet away. Archie put a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward. She lowered her voice and stepped forward with him.

"Here come your friends."

Suddenly, two men appeared seemingly armed to the teeth. They were grimy, pale and very close to their weapons. The man on the left had short dark hair, a square jaw and a cleft chin. The other had light brown hair and Molly was questioning if he even had his eyes open until he sent her one of the coldest stares she had ever witnessed from blue eyes. Looks like Arch wins again, she thought. Archie went forward a few more paces and faced the man with the cleft in his chin.

"Lieutenant Archie Hicox."

"Corporal Wilhelm Wicki."

Molly sighed and shook her head slightly. Once Archie heard someone's rank was below his, he would immediately belittled them. It was all a part of his love for superiority that he picked up at the academy. She watched as he crossed his arms and stood straighter. She would need to bring him down from his high horse in a minute as she always did or he would get himself hurt.

"Where is the rest of your unit Corporal?"

"At the drop zone."

"This is the drop zone."

"The drop zone is actually just over these trees here, you jumped too early."

"We jumped at the perfect moment and I will be damned if some lower-"

"Oh come off it Archie. No need to be a prat."

Molly came in between the two men and pushed Archie back in the process before shaking both strangers' hands.

"Lieutenant Molly Heathcliff, accompaniment to this perfectionist. Might we meet your commanding officer Corporal Wicki?"

Wilhelm looked puzzled for a quick moment and turned towards the man beside him. His blue eyes watched Molly briefly and he spat to the side. She held his gaze and fixed a small grin on her face. He took out a cigarette and lite it before addressing her.

"We were not expecting you Lieutenant Heathcliff, but, we'll take you him."

"Thank you very much... I'm sorry, what is your name?"

She could almost see the hint of a grin on his face.

"Hugo Stiglitz."

And then she understood why. Well, if it wasn't the little rebellious German sergeant. She had had enough sense to speak to a few or her fathers close friends at the air field before they took off and they had a lot to say about the man before her. The Germans called him a traitor but to everyone else he was a brilliant assassin. Her grin became genuine and she shook his hand once again. She may be able to keep her money after all.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance Sergeant. I had no idea the Basterds sprung you, they must be quite good."

He shrugged and let his grin show, his eyes opened a little wider and the blue was more apparent and less threatening.

"They are far better than good, Lieutenant. Follow us, it's time you met Aldo."


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken them no more than five minutes to reach the proper drop point and awaiting them there amongst the high weeds were four other men. Molly hoped that they weren't the lot of them. Two of the other men looked as though they could be brothers because of the bridges of their noses and wide set eyes. The other merely looked as though he hadn't slept in months which made it seem as though he was always frowning. As they neared, she saw one of the men pull out a small container and sniff some of its contents. Though she thought it odd, she chose to avert her eyes. The man's eyes met hers and he brushed off his moustache before crossing his arms. He did not look impressed. Archie maneuvered around his good friend so that he was the first to converse with the man who Molly figured to be the one in charge. He was an awfully frightening looking fellow but she figured he'd be a sweetheart and exciting to work with. Hugo stood to the side as Wilhelm explained the situation to his superior. Only that didn't stop Archie from getting a word in.

"I'm glad to see you were on time."

Molly wanted to slap him.

The man took the comment as nothing and instead smiled, reacting calmly. Strange enough, she thought his smile to be quite charming.

"We're always on time, you just got yourself lost. Lieutenant Aldo Raine. "

"Lieutenant Hicox. I believe we have much to discuss , Aldo."

"Would one of them things be the woman standing behind ya?"

Molly stepped from behind Archie and edged him to the side so that she would be directly facing the Apache. She noticed a large scar on his neck and wondered how he had gotten it and lived to speak. The female lieutenant stuck out her hand and held Aldo's steady gaze.

"Lieutenant Molly Heathcliff actually but yes I am a woman. I am also _accompagnant _to Hicox under the direct order and approval of General Ed Fenech of the British Army. Pleasure to meet you Aldo, lovely scar."

"Accompang-what?"

Archie moved to Molly's side and cleared his throat in attempt to get back on his high horse. They were like two children desperate for attention.

"She's my right-hand man, or in this case, woman. If something should happen to me that would make me unable to finish the mission, she will take over."

He merely looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Either he was strangely amused or in much disapproval with the entire situation, Molly didn't know. All that happened was that he grasped her hand and sighed loudly.

"Well, I guess since you introduced your…" He stopped and looked her over quickly. "Back up, you should meet some of my men. This here's Kagan and Sakowitz and this depressing lookin' man here's Zimmerman. I believe you've met Wicki and Stiglitz."

Molly nodded to each of them politely and sighed knowing that Archie wouldn't so much as remember their names. He would merely refer to them as inferiors whether they saved his life or not.

"I suppose these are only a few of them?"

"The rest of 'em are back at camp with my right hand man. We've been standin' here long enough , let's hit the trail."

He turned around and they had no choice but to follow. Archie walked ahead in order to stand beside Aldo. Molly shook her head slightly and chose to ignore his ego by walking behind the Privates and beside Hugo. He had just lit a new cigarette when she reached his side and they began to eye each other steadily.

"So Sergeant, I must admit it is quite an honor to be speaking to you. I mean, I am new to the subject of your brilliant kills but I am very impressed. "

"Thank you, Lieutenant Heathcliff."

Molly waved a hand and shook her head.

"Molly, please."

She was not sure of it but she could swear she saw the hint of a grin on his lips at that moment. He took the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled.

"Okay, Molly. Have you ever killed anyone?"

Molly tensed up for a moment and nodded.

"Well, tell me about it."

She began feeling nervous, not wanting to open up a can of worms. She hated when she was to speak of her first kills.

"Oh Sergeant, I don't believe you'd want to hear it. It's quite boring really."

Hugo raised his shoulders and nudged her. Suddenly she heard Archie yell from ahead of them.

"Oh don't be so modest Molly! That woman is England's Frederik Zoller. Probably even better."

Aldo turned his head around for a moment and shook it. Molly sighed and closed her eyes slightly. _Thanks Arch_, she thought. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth absolutely shut? She really wanted to avoid this because of the amount of times she was asked to repeat it by her father. Now she would need to tell the story. She looked back at Hugo only to see that he had finished his smoke and his blue eyes were fixed on her with a rather strange intensity. She couldn't help but admire how bright they were.

"Well, it's a rather long one. One best left for the evening I suppose."

"I'll be waiting."

He nodded once and walked ahead, his eyes barely leaving hers. Molly held a hand to her forehead and two fingers to the side of her neck, checking her pulse. Her heart rate hadn't risen but she thought it best to check since she felt strangely warm. Though she was sure the culprit was nothing other than sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Donnie! Bring him down!"

The group finally came upon a small area surrounded by large oaks and low branches. There were satchels all around camp beside a semi-circle of men who seemed to be cheering of some sort. Aldo did nothing but walk toward them and made his way between them. Instead of standing behind, Molly's body urged her to go forward and see what was causing such a commotion and once she had reached Aldo's side, she understood why there was such a crowd. There were two men arm wrestling on a stump and it looked to be a very tight set match. She found herself smiling as one man's arm finally hit the wood. The men clapped and patted someone on the back who immediately got her attention because of his loudness. His short dark hair looked parted but messily pushed to the side. His grimy white vest was tucked into his trousers and simple suspenders ran over his shoulders. Were it not for the way he had responded to Aldo's whistle, Molly would have thought he was some kind of wild animal. _Good lord, what a savage_, she thought.

"Good job Donnie. Omar, maybe next time."

The loud man turned to his superior and faked a bow while another smaller looking man sighed and raised his shoulders.

"This was the fourth time today."

Molly looked quickly to the side to find Archie beside her already and caught the eye of the supposed human standing before her. They were a tough shade of brown and she could feel herself being slowly intimidated.

"This here's Sergeant Donny Donowitz. Donny, this here's Lieutenant Hicox."

Archie stuck out his hand only to have it completely dismissed with only the tilt of the head. Molly patted his back slightly as if to say _"Do not lose your composure Arch."_ Recovering from his shame, the English gentleman pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. _Good boy_, Molly thought.

"Couldn't leave the wife at home could you?"

It was Molly's turn to be angry. She turned her eyes right back to the beast before her and cleared her throat to speak with sarcasm. Archie hadn't even tried to restrain her, he loved to see her angry.

"Oh my Aldo, I do believe your right hand man has been replaced by a futile creature with no manners. Think it can play fetch?"

It was as though he couldn't believe what she had said. She heard Archie stifle a laugh and Aldo stared disapprovingly at her. Finally his eyes narrowed and he threw his head back stiffly.

"Broad's got bite."

" 'Parently a lot of it too. Donny, this here's Miss Heathcliff. She's his second."

The way he was staring at Molly made it easy for her to realize that the two would definitely not get along. Luckily for her, she didn't need to care but rather enjoyed not having to argue with someone of his stature. Finally, she struck a smile and presented him with her hand with the known intent that he would most likely snuff it completely. Only to her surprise, the bear not only shook it, but he grinned. It wasn't as repulsive as she thought it would be either and she was surprised that the roughness of his hand would allow him to do such a simple gesture. They parted and Archie bit his tongue as he watched to keep himself from laughing for he knew very well what was going through his childhood friends mind. Instead he put his satchel over his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Well, as lovely as it is to be introduced, I must get to a telegraph station to reach our contact."

" 'Course. There's one 'bout five or ten miles north from here run by some mighty nice locals. You should be back just after nightfall. Stiglitz and Wicki'll come with ya, make sure ya don't get lost again."

Molly noticed the lieutenant's smirk and nodded as to hide her large smile as she could practically feel Archie's pride shatter. She knew what came next. He would smile, maybe even chuckle, then he would be on his way without a goodbye. Just like clockwork, Archie Hicox smiled widely, chuckled a little, took out his compass and after a few moments went on his way not even waiting for his two companions. Corporal Wicki raised his eyebrows and his rifle while muttering to Aldo just before walking after him as Hugo walked beside him tucking a hunting knife in his belt. Molly was just about to follow until the American lieutenant put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you go on and follow him, only need one person and he's got two."

"I notice that Aldo but I'm not sure you've noticed that Archie doesn't play well with others."

She felt Aldo's hand leave her shoulder as he crossed his arms and grinned. He was really quite the interesting fellow.

"Don't worry, he'll learn to. Or they'll knock the stuffing out of him till he does. Come on, best you got set up."


	6. Chapter 6

First off guys, I would like to apologize for just posting the last chapter without an apology for leaving you guys hanging since September. It's just been a wee bit hard to write since school started and may just be a little hard after January but I promise to write a ton more so that I finish it. Also, for this chapter, I do not know how to speak German so I merely put the dialogue in Italics so you guys would get the point. In all thank you very much for reading and I can't wait to post the next chapter soon!

-Anna

"_Then Mikheil says "If I wanted to drink milk, I would have stayed home with my wife. The cow's full of it!"_

They had been walking for well over an hour and Lieutenant Archie Hicox had not said a word to either one of his companions. Only that did not stop them from speaking amongst themselves. Through the afternoons winds and the casual sparrow, he heard them chuckle to no end. He had grown fed up of the lot of them back at camp and didn't care to join in their conversation much. He kept an eye on his brass compass and finally put it in his side pocket. The sunlight began to dim as they passed below a large oak and continued through the forest. The smell of spring was imminent and the lieutenant had to roll up his sleeves and pulled each button off of his jumpsuit as to let the air in. It was incredibly hot despite the small amount of shade the tree's leaves were giving. The dirt on the ground was covered with scattered dead leaves and he only hoped that nobody could see their tracks in the damp soil. It was during that time that he wondered how Molly was getting along with the rest of them. Usually if any other woman was left alone with a group of men in the middle of a forest, he'd have worries. Only, this was Molly. The most he could do was hope that she wasn't giving the poor buggers a hard time.

"_-which one would you rather?"_

"_Von Hammersmark is classy but Molly…Molly's more my type."_

At the mention of Molly's name, Archie's ears began to pick up the German spoken conversation and he slowed his pace as to hear exactly why Hugo thought she was his type.

"_Bridget's not your type? She has the perfect face, perfect smile, long legs. You must be delusional my friend."_

"_No doubt she's beautiful but Molly looks like she's ready for it. Bridget doesn't seem the type willing to get on her knees in the dirt, you have to wine and dine her, bring her to a hotel. When Molly…something tells me she likes to get dirty. Anytime, anyplace."_

"_You think he'd know? A man doesn't take a female second by choice, they must've done something, I'm sure."_

"_Ask him, he might just pull the stick out of his ass long enough to answer."_

"_Lieutenant Hicox! How close have you gotten to Lieutenant Heathcliff? If she can go for an ugly bastard like you, I think we have a chance."_

It took every amount of self-control Archie had to not react. He merely kept his eyes in front of him and walked because he knew that whenever it came to Molly, he would always have the upper hand. He ran his hand through his sweaty scalp and took a steady breath. _Remember she'll always be yours_, he thought. He imagined her bare skin wrapped in black lace, barely enough to cover her breasts and the thought alone made him want to get back quickly.

"_Since when did we become a we? No, you keep your Bridget Von Hammersmark and I'll keep Molly."_

It was then that Archie stopped in his tracks. He tossed his satchel to the ground and rubbed his hands together. His blood was boiling and, as Molly would often remind him, he could not control his temper. Being disrespected was one thing but trying to claim something that was already his was something else. He smiled falsely as he turned around and headed towards them.

"_Let me clarify somethings for you men, it is extremely insulting and despicable for men of your stature to speak of my right hand in such a manner and to answer your question Corporal Wicki, we are quite close and none of you have a chance with her."_

The sergeant stepped forward, as if challenging the lieutenant and held his gaze.

"_A little intimidated lieutenant? Are you afraid that she might have had enough of you and want to try some real wiener schnitzel?" _

"_Take care what you say Stiglitz."_

"_What will happen if I don't? You'll call your general on me? You're not exactly in England anymore. There's nobody you can tattle to. Or are you going to be a real man and take a swing at me?"_

Archie's smile went ragged and his hands balled into fists. Instead of hitting the cleft –chinned basterd, he crossed his arms. He would not let them get the better of him. He spoke slowly and in English.

"You want me to get angry, don't you?"

Hugo Stiglitz smiled and lit a cigarette as he responded in English with a heavy sounding accent.

"Lieutenant, I don't want to get you angry. I just want your girlfriend riding my cock."

Before he could finish the final word, Archie had already thrown a punch to his jaw. The punch had knocked his opponent's cigarette and maybe a few flecks of blood into the unknown but it had not delayed him. He was tackled roughly to the cold wet ground and was the giver and receiver of many bone shattering punches and despite his strength he still found himself pinned by an even greater amount of muscle. He apparently had not had as much ground training as the German sergeant seemed to have. He may have even been able to beat Molly. The most he could do was keep his mud covered hands in front of his face as Hugo gave him no mercy and elbowed him hard in the gut, making him cry out in agonizing pain. He had not had a fight like this is in years and it was all very exciting. The sergeant sighed of annoyance and got off of him as Wicki pulled Archie up by the collar and held his arms behind his back.

"_Are you that weak Archie? I thought you would at least be able to withstand a few more hits. Wicki, hold him straight."_

Stiglitz removed the knife from his belt and tossed it aside beside Wicki's rifle right before he sent a strong right jab to the lieutenants' nose, jaw and ribs. Archie could feel his broken nose and the blood running down his face even the strength run from his arms and legs as he was pounded on repeatedly. They made him bleed, the basterd made him bleed. He could hardly believe it. When Hugo's fist began hurting, it was the corporal who took over for him. His punches weren't as hard as his Hugo's but they still hurt quite a lot. Finally, they set him against a nearby tree and he slumped forward. He used his tongue to check if any of his teeth were broken and finally spat out a mouthful of blood just before lunging upwards and punching the sergeant strongly in the mouth.

"You throw a mean right hook."

Hugo moved his jaw a few times and cracked his neck.

"So do you."

Strangely, Wicki to emit a strange kind of throaty chuckle before opening his mouth for a loud full bodied laugh. His sudden enthusiasm caused both gentlemen to laugh as well. They were breaking his nose just a few moments ago and now he was laughing with them. This made Archie realize that they had earned his respect but more importantly he had earned theirs.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! Now I'd just like to say that this chapter was quite fun to write and that I hope you enjoy it! ^^_

_-Anna_

"How did you do that?!"

For the past hour, the basterd known as Omar watched his arm in disbelief as Molly Heathcliff slammed it down on the tree stump with quickness. She was quite sure she had just broken the boys' confidence but she honestly hadn't meant to. If he hadn't of insulted her gender, she may have been able to leave him alone. With one look at his gloom filled face, she decided to be a little more passive. Especially since the rest of the basterds chose to follow their bear of a sergeant to the center of camp and away from them while their sweetheart commanding officer roamed the woods with a curly haired private.

"It's quite simple trick really. Would you like me to teach it to you for- " She looked over to Sergeant Donny Donowitz sitting on the ground a few feet away wiping off his bat with a rag with the rest of the men and smirked.

"Future reference?"

Omar seemed to understand immediately and began to grin like a small child learning a magic trick. His eyes shone as he slipped off his mud-splattered olive coat. Molly moved the curls out of her face and in doing so realized that beneath his cloak was a seemingly hard body. Impressed was only half of what she was thinking. She repositioned herself, gripped his hand tightly and began moving his hand in different angles before taping the back of his hand with her thumb.

"You see the angle I have your wrist in?" Omar's eyes stayed on the locked wrists as he nodded his head firmly.

"Good, this angle does not matter one bit. You know why? We don't push with our hands, we use our arms. Only, nobody said anything about not using our fingers did they?"

She briefly saw a smile on the young man's face as he let out a small chuckle.

"No, they did not."

She nodded her head once before staring into his eyes long enough to figure out that his eyes were more a dark brown than a real shade of hazel. They did not speak for a while and the only sounds were the loud conversations of a few basterds. She stroked the knuckle of his index finger with her thumb and maneuvered it around the flexor tendon of his thumb. She heard him take a sharp breathe and the sides of her mouth turned upwards.

"The tendons of your index and thumb are the strongest on your hand since you use them quite often I'm guessing. So, you use them by gently squeezing around the base of your opponents thumb or you if you're on the other side you squeeze the base of the other fingers together. Doing that weakens the hand, therefore weakening the arm."

She began applying pressure to the base of his thumb, never breaking eye contact. Omar got the idea and began squeezing her fingers slightly. Then she slowly began bringing his arm down and his eyebrows arched.

"Ah, ah, ah Omar. Keep a hold of my fingers, do not let me bring you down." Omar nodded slightly and held on tight to her fingers as he slowly brought his arm up.

"Good man. Now the most important part is to do it quickly. Not everyone is going to give you time to arrange your hold or bring your arm back up, so you do it quickly. Like so."

Molly brought his arm down quickly but did not let it hit the stump.

"Quickness love. That's what matters. Fingers and quickness. Let's try it again, shall we?"

She set her arm up normally and Omar took it firmly, making sure to have a hold of her fingers as she taught him.

"Hold, hold, GO."

Within a second, Molly's arm hit the splintering wood and she gasped. She took his hand again and got in position. Once again her hand hit the stump and continued to hit the stump for the next seven times as she kept yelling out "AGAIN." By the eight slam, they were both smiling widely. She hit Omar's shoulder and chuckled.

"Fantastic Omar, you've done it!"

"Thanks, lieutenant. Shit, if you had any fighting tricks, I'd really be able to tear Donny a new one."

"Really? Well, I happen to know quite a few of those as well."

Omar crossed his arms and stared at her curiously.

"I highly doubt it."

Molly stood up immediately and took a ribbon from her satchel to tie her hair back. She knew very well that Private Ulmer was only an inch or two above her but she was certain she could take him. She undid the top half of her grey jump suit to reveal a black vest and her naked shoulders. If she was going to teach the young man a few moves, she only hoped she wouldn't die of exhaustion brought on by the heat. She did not even need to look up to know that Omar and a few other basterds that were looking their way were trailing the outline of her bosom. As soon as she tied the top of the jumpsuit around her waist, she advanced in on him while stretching her arms upwards and jogging in place. Finally she put her hands up in front of her slightly closed and grinned.

"Come on then Omar. Up for another lesson?"

Omar sighed and slid a hand through his hair, slicking it back with his sweat. Finally, he pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and steadily brought up his fists.

"Okay lieutenant, but if I hurt you I'm totally pardoned right?"

"If you hit me Private Ulmer."

Omar moved in within three footsteps and tried to send a left hit to Molly's right shoulder but the lieutenant turned sideways and it slipped down her arm. His full side being vulnerable, Molly was easily able to take a hold of his arm and duck underneath it. Within a second she had his arm twisted behind his back and his legs spread.

"I don't think this is hitting anybody Omar; want to try a little harder?"

Molly briefly let go of his hand only a moment before he turned around and swung at her head. She caught his wrist and went below his arm, grabbing a hold of his neck with her other hand before flipping him over her back. There was a loud thump on the ground followed by an inhuman like groan. On the ground before her lay Omar on his back with a pained look on his face. She knelt beside him and offered an arm only to have him pull it towards himself and have her on the dirt and him above her. She suddenly thought of Archie and of how they used to spend hours in the same position, kissing and holding each other closely. Long before things got complicated. _I hope he hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble,_ she thought.

"Was that hard enough?" Molly was pulled from her thoughts and laughed quite loud this time as she snaked her leg under one of his.

"Stone hard private. Only,-" Heathcliff hooked her foot onto the back of his heel and used his body as leverage to pull herself over him. She pinned his calves down with her chins and his arms to his chest.

"It was not exactly diamond hard."

There was an eruption of laughs and shouts from the watching basterds and it caught the lieutenants attention. Molly's smile seemed to be contagious since Omar was beaming at her and had stopped trying to fight her. She put her palms on the ground and eased off of him, wiped the dirt off of her knees and stood up straight before giving her opponent an arm up.

"You could use a little more groundwork but that aside you're very good." Omar merely smacked her shoulder and shook his head.

"No, you are amazing. Really." This only made Molly smile even wider. Suddenly a particularly bright blue eyed soldier came forward waving an arm.

"Me next!"

It was as though somebody had said 'Free money' as Sakowitz, Kagan, Zimmerman began closing in around her for their chance at a fight. She put her arms out in front of her and whistled loudly.

"I will not fight any of you, is that clear? I was merely showing Omar a few moves and that was it and I know it may not sound fair but I would rather not injure any of you since I happen to play rough."

"What if I play rough too?"

Lieutenant Heathcliff looked away from Omar and was surprised to find no one other than Donny Donowitz himself coming towards her with his precious baseball bat above his shoulder. His long legs closing in some distance with only two steps.

"Well surely you play rough sergeant but I would not fight you simply because that would be animal cruelty my dear and I do frown upon it."

Laughter filled the area and Molly was content. He put his bat behind his head which not only stretched his arms but showcased his biceps in a way that made her sure he was trying too hard. His dark chest hair was extremely visible and a large smirk was on his lips and the lieutenant could not help but wonder why.

"You're scared aren't you? Scared of seeing how you'd do against a real man."

"A real man? Well, unless Private Ulmer was secretly a woman, I'd say I did very well against a real man." She winked at Omar and saw a slow sly smile appear on his face.

Sergeant Donowitz lowered his bat to his side and moved closer before leaning in towards Molly so that he towered over her, his round necklaces were in her face. She could practically smell the sweat on his chest and could see each of his well-defined muscles. He seemed to look less like an animal and more put together, as she would like to say, when he was serious. His voice was deep and she could feel his warm breathe on her forehead. Although nobody could hear it, she gasped.

"How well do you think you can do against me?"

_So he likes a challenge? _ Molly thought. She straightened her back and crossed her arms just before looking up into his deep and intimidating brown eyes.

"Against you? Well, I'm no valiant prince but I think I can tame a beast, no matter the size."

"Utivich, hold my bat."

At those words, Donny handed his weapon to the bright blue eyed soldier she had noticed before and began backing away from her. Something in the back of Molly's mind knew she should not have let sarcasm get the better of her but she couldn't help it. His arrogance was astounding and she felt a strange pull towards him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was much taller and seemingly full of muscle but somehow, she didn't think that could be it. Besides, she was not one to turn down a challenge. As she double checked her hair and tied her boots and the arms of her jumpsuit tighter around her, her opponent was cracking his joints and removing his many large necklaces except for one with a small pendant embezzled in his chest hair. The basterds slowly formed a half circle, began to whistle and excited words ran between them as Molly put her hands up half closed and cracked her neck.

"Are you ready then dear?"

Donny pulled down his suspenders and let them hang loosely by the side of his thighs as he put up his dukes.

"Let's go sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone! Okay, so I have been very busy but guess what!? I'M FINISHING SCHOOL NEXT WEEK! So I thought it well that I put chapter up to wet your whistles since there will be more to come (that's also kind of why I haven't updated)_

_-Love, Anna._

Hugo, Wilhelm and Archie reached the railroad tracks about half an hour or so after their scuffle and the trio could not have looked anymore chummy. There was an awfully large clearing beside the tracks that let the sun's ray in. They were discussing Archie's career as a movie critic when Wilhelm suddenly stopped walking. Archie turned back and nudged him in the shoulder.

"What is it Wilhelm?

His comrade squinted his right eye slightly before pointing towards the direction of a small cabin that was covered by lowering tree branches. There was a metal wind chime hanging from an open side window but other than that Archie figured it must have been the telegraph post. _Odd place to put wind chimes_, he thought. He was about to continue on until Wilhelm grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him behind the nearest tree.

"I'm guessing there's a problem."

Hugo Stiglitz followed quickly and knelt behind another tree as to keep watch on the house while he handed Wicki any ammo found in his pockets. He smiled and nodded towards the cabin.

"Nazis."

Archie took a look for himself and thought his new friends ought to be deranged. Nothing about the cabin had changed and there was no sound coming from it that would approve their instinct.

"It looks completely peaceful, how do you know?"

The corporal stood behind him and pointed once again at the house.

"The wind chime. You see, this cabin is perfectly situated for any Nazis to come and receive or send word to their leaders but the people who own it are simple folk. Farm hands. Their son however, is usually the one to control it and has no love for the Nazis fucks. We pay him a little extra, he let's use it and he warns us if any are nearby by putting that under the window."

"Is that not a little risky? Suppose he brings in the Nazis, forgets the chimes and it turns out to be some kind of booby trap?"

Only a moment after, four SS soldiers walked out of the wooden structure with their heavy coats above their shoulders and their heads high. Two of them had heavy guns under their arms and the others followed closely behind them. All three men eyes followed the four very closely as they walked behind the cabin and reached the opposite side of their hiding spot. It was unsure where they were going until the sound of an engine roaring was heard. Much to Archie's surprise, there seemed to have been a road nearby and he was not fond of being so close to the enemy. He looked back at the telegraph post and saw fingers pull the string below the window and the wind chime was brought in.

"I do not think it is wise to be so near the open road."

The men had begun walking without him and Hicox had to jog a bit before catching up with them. It was obvious that his thoughts went on deaf ears. Just as they reached the cabin, the front door was opened widely by a young man wearing a brown cap. By the look of his hands and his build, Archie could tell that he was quite the hard worker. He stretched his arms and rested his palms on each side of the doorframe. Most definitely blocking the way.

"_Gentlemen! Always a pleasure. How can I help you today?"_

"_The usual Simon, rest assured that we did bring payment."_

"_Let's see it then."_

Wilhelm took out some golden trinket and tossed it into the youngsters ready to receive hands. Simon lifted the payment, what Archie soon realized was a golden pocket watch, and bit it. He then smirked and moved aside, as if giving them permission.

"_Please, don't let me keep you."_

Just as Hugo and Wilhelm were about to enter the cabin, Archie stopped them.

"I know how to send a telegraph. This is British information, men, and it shall be handled only by the British. Wait out here."

Archie Hicox entered on his own and did not open the door again till an hour later, when he had received a telegram from the Crown telling him of a 'change of plans'. As soon as he opened the door, he thanked Simon began walking between Stiglitz and Wicki. As soon as the young man was out of ear shot, he told them of the message he had received.

"Three days longer than expected? What does that mean?"

"It means the premier is now in three days, not two. The meeting has been postponed."

They were silent for a while, the sound of birds chittering and soft winds kept them comfortable. Or at least it kept Archie and Wilhelm comfortable. Hugo took a look at the two of them and pulled out a box of cigarettes and they graciously took one.

"_At least now I'll definitely have enough time to screw your girlfriend."_

Archie and Wilhelm laughed so hard they spat out their cigarettes.


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter was definitely one of my favorites to write and I hope it was sure worth the wait for you all!_

_-Anna_

God damn it, thought Molly.

The spitfire lieutenant had both of her arms pinned to the ground above her head as her opponent Donny Donowitz stared down above her. His hard body was leaning into hers and she could feel his breath on her skin. He had successfully been able to flip her within a minute and trapped her in two. She tried to push against his arms with all her strength but he had massive arms for a reason and her attempts only made him smile. He leaned back on his hind legs but kept a hold of her with one hand while the other waved to his men, triumphant.

"You planning on playing a little rough anytime soon sweetheart?"

The basterds cries of support for their sergeant were loud and began to sincerely bother her. Molly kept eye contact but slowly slid up her right leg and pumped it back for some momentum and kneed Donowitz in his lower back. To Molly's surprise he reeled back instantly, which gave her enough time to roll away and get back on her feet.

"That rough enough for you darling?"

The two of them now stood face to face, fists raised and damn well ready. Donny set his gaze on her feet and Molly was sure it was because he was trying to figure out her foot work and decided to use that to her advantage. She began to close in on him and stepped to the right when she saw Donny was about to throw a right jab. Luckily the lieutenant anticipated this and bobbed beneath his arm and aimed high to deliver a fist to his jaw. The impact was hard and sent a slight vibration down her arm but she was happy to have knocked that smile off his face. Despite the reaction, there was not a moment wasted for the sergeant to attempt to send a left jab only to have the same thing happen to the other side of his face. She looked briefly at her fist and noticed a smear of blood and raised her hand to the men like a trophy. Now her name was being chanted by the basterds, Omar being the loudest. Her opponent wiped the blood from the corner of his lip with his thumb and narrowed his gaze before getting back into his stance. He began unknowingly circling her until she decided to go in for the kill. She had planned to go in left so that he would swing right. Only, he must have anticipated that move because she did not even get to go left before he sent a hard backhand to her face that practically sent her flying. She could taste blood but the pain did not hit her until a moment later but by that time Donny had raised his elbow and brought it down hard on the upper right side of her face, missing her temple and her eye by mere inches. Heathcliff backed away quickly and groaned through closed lips as she put a hand on by her eyebrow to sooth her wound only to feel her fingers covered with blood. He had made her bleed; the bloody yank had made her bleed. She wiped away the blood that had begun to slowly fall down her face and licked the side of her lip, feeling nothing but sweet anger.

The English woman started forward without any real intention in mind other than the want to give him pain. Donowitz, expecting her to move to either his left or his right, attempted to backhand her but was stopped by Molly's foot that was plunged into his plexus. She couldn't tell if she had knocked the air out of him but he did move a few paces back and had doubled over. Losing no time, she took his head in her hands, feeling the sweat from his dark locks, and brought it down roughly on her knee cap which made her opponent drop like a rock. Molly backed away from him for a moment and saw him spit out some blood. Assuming that he was either done or taking a breather, lieutenant Heathcliff put down her fists and waited.

"How the mighty hath fallen. How would you say I'm doing so far against a real man sergeant?"

Donowitz looked up and chuckled through a bloody nose.

"Terrible."

Puzzled, Molly crossed her arms but before she could ask why he had tackled her to the ground but this time had pressed his entire self against her. Molly felt as though she was engulfed in a strange sea of cement that wanted nothing but to pull her down. She could feel his legs moving hers together and the tingly feel of his chest hair on her neck. His sweat and his mingling with hers and they inhaled and exhaled at the same pace. He whispered something that could only be heard by her ears.

"Never let your guard down Heathcliff. No mercy."

Molly thought that if she could hit his arms that were slightly supported him, she could perhaps roll away fast enough to get back on her feet. The hit did indeed prove to be useful but as she was rolling, Donowitz caught a hold of her and reapplied his weight only this time it was different for she had landed on her stomach. She understood how terrible a situation she was in and attempted to push up only to be pushed down. In the distance she could hear the basterds cheer once more and Omar yell words of encouragement. She practically tasted the dirt on the ground and could see nothing but the bottoms of trees. Finally she was able to get into push up form despite the bears constant closeness that she slowly was beginning to grow used to. She could feel his breathing on her ear and his arm around her torso. He had planned this; he had let her get up. Only she couldn't figure out why. Suddenly Molly's head jerked backwards, bringing her up on her knees and causing her to cry out more out of surprise than of pain. He had wrapped her hair around his wrist and pulled hard until she was leaning against his hard body.

"No mercy."

He tugged harder and Molly tried her best not to yell out of pure anger for she knew that this was unnecessary. It was to shame her, to humiliate her but no matter how angry she was she could swear she had never been more excited. The pull of her hair had made the wound on her eyebrow begin streaming a thin leak of blood. Donowitz let go of her hair but put one arm around her stomach and the other around her chest. The hold was strong but after a little while Molly didn't feel as though it was meant to crush her to death. She wasn't sure what it was for exactly only that she stopped her struggle for that mere moment and breathed. She looked upwards at his face and found his brown eyes staring back. The eye contact was brief but strange. Molly felt something spark within her and could tell he had as well since his grip around her had slowly weakened. The frightening part was that she didn't want it to. Remembering that there was a small crowd, Molly elbowed Donowitz in the ribs cage two or three times before pushing him to the ground. He seemed genuinely shocked by the maneuver but by the time he came to his senses, she had pinned his massive thighs down with her shins and had his arms crossed on his chest. The basterds erupted with noise but the only noise that registered to Molly was how hard she and Donowitz were breathing. She could feel his arms attempt to leave her and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He would get lose and the moment would be lost. She locked her eyes with his and it was as though they were feeling the same intense fiery emotion but neither was sure of its purpose. Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard and the moment was shattered. It had seemed that Lieutenant Aldo Raine had returned from his walk and by the way he crossed his arms, was not amused with what he was seeing. Molly quickly eased herself off Donny and wiped away any blood that was on the side of her face. Aldo came forward and shook his head slightly.

"My tent, now."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! _

_Okay so please don't be angry with me for not having posted in a few weeks…okay maybe a month. I'm making it up to you though! I buckled down and wrote some pretty awesome chapters (one being particularly steamy)_

_Much love for you guys and thank you so much for being patient and baring with me_

_-Anna_

The fight must have lasted much longer than Molly had though for when they went into lieutenant Raine's musky green tent the sky began to darken. The interior of the tent was moderately sized but was large enough to stand in. In the middle of the tent there was a short tree stump that had a map placed on it and a sleeping bag was on the floor in the corner. The lieutenant lite a lantern and put it beside his stump and inhaled the same substance Molly had seen him inhale earlier. She began to feel as though she was being brought to the principal's office and was going to receive a serious scolding.

"I knew you would be trouble. Bring a woman into a group of men and complete chaos within the hour."

Molly sighed and interrupted.

"I would hardly call what you witnessed chaos Lieutenant Raine. It was simply a dispute between two consenting adults."

The American raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that what you call kicking the shit out of each back in England? 'Cause I didn't see no dispute I saw two grown ass adults acting like children. I don't want to see no more of that between the two of you, we clear?"

Molly nodded her head and saluted properly.

"We clear Donny?"

The sergeant exhaled and nodded.

"Yes, lieutenant."

The lieutenant turned away from them for a moment and set his satchel down beside his sleeping bag. Molly turned to leave until the lieutenant stopped her.

"Where you off to Heathcliff? I'm not through with you yet."

She told herself to calm down, turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face to make her seem as though she really cared for what the lieutenant was going to say_. I've already been scolded_, she thought. _What, does he want me to write lines as well?_

"What more Aldo?"

"No more fighting from you. I mean it. Save that for the Nazis."

He turned to his right hand man and exhaled. Aldo looked as if he were a father staring down on a troubled child.

"You ought to know better than to get into a fight with a woman Donny. What if you'd have killed her?"

_Is he really going to play this card?_, thought Molly. She tilted her head slightly and put her hands on her hips. She would give him a piece of her mind before she was treated differently because of her gender. She'd had enough of that in England.

"More like I'd have killed him lieutenant."

Aldo rolled his eyes slightly and sighed.

"Yes yes, I'm sure you would have given him quite the fight until he took you down."

"Excuse me but were you not present at the-"

Before Molly could finish her sentence, Hugo Stiglitz, Wilhelm Wicki and Archie Hicox had entered the tent in a slight rush. Although her first instinct was to ask for details, Molly began to back away slowly to the exit knowing full well what would happen if he had seen her face bruised and battered.

"Lieutenant Raine, we've word from the crown. There's been a slight change of plans and we need to discuss how we go around it."

Molly stopped and took a few steps forward in order to hear what new Archie had from England. She could only hope that her father hadn't heard of her leave and demanded she be sent home. To avoid being noticed she tried to slip beside Stiglitz but before she could even reach him Archie had heard her. Hicox turned his head and his eyes went from cool to puzzled to wide within three seconds.

"What on earth happened to you?"

Lieutenant Aldo shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Oh she just got into it with Donowitz here. Luckily he didn't hurt her too bad."

_You should hope I don't hurt you too bad_, she thought.

"Evening Arch, have a nice walk did you?"

"Let me see it."

Molly wiped the side of her face with her index finger and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, this? It's just a little blood, no worries. What's the word from the crown?"

"Let me look at it."

Archie reached for her face and Molly moved his hand away, shaking her head. She would not have him embarrass her like that in front of the Americans. Especially not in front of Aldo.

"It's nothing Arch, what was the word from the crown?"

Hicox grabbed her arm and held her head up at an angle. Molly knew that if she struggled she would only end up with a broken neck. It was times like this that she hated Archie but the hate never really lasted long because he would usually do something to make up for it. That was the part she always loved.

"Let me decide if it's nothing. Hold still."

Archie stared at her wound for a moment or two but only let go of her when Molly hit him in the shoulder. She could see that his nose and his bottom lip were swollen to another level entirely and that he was bothering her because of a few scrapes. She was tired of being coddled.

"Do you see me fussing over your face? Bugger off already and tell us what the next bloody step is."

Archie raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Why? Do you think I'll let you hear it? This information is not something you are authorized to hear. At least for the moment."

Molly looked puzzled for a moment before and shook her head.

"Have you forgotten that we are the same rank? My authority is just as good as yours."

"Was as good as mine. As of right now your rank is probationary therefore I stand superior."

The spitfire couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling clearly and she could barely believe what her comrade was telling her. She met his gaze finally and could practically feel just how much pleasure he was getting from this. It didn't take her long to become so angry that she felt her eye twitch. Her breathing had gotten heavy and her fists were clenched to her sides. Archie leaned in to her ear and lowered his voice.

"Now I'll forgive this little scrape with Donowitz, even your rudeness, but you must understand that I do not need you here right now."

She held her breathe to keep herself from saying anything that could make the situation worst but she was boiling on the inside and shaking. This was the first time in a long while that Archie was this cold to her. Though she wanted to uppercut him for speaking to her like that, she did nothing but salute and leave the tent.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiya guys!_

_Oh ho, so we left a rather pissed off Molly back in the last chapter. This chapter made me smirk while I was typing. I really hope you guys enjoy it!_

_-Anna_

Upon leaving the tent Molly stormed from the camp and did not look back at the basterds that were gathered at the legendary scene of the fight. She walked for a while, trying to spot somewhere far enough from camp because she wanted to roar out her anger and she wanted to roar very loud. She hiked up a small hill and saw two trees set apart by a surprising distance compared to the other trees around it. It was strange because it seemed to be a dead end.

_It looks like an arch_, she thought.

She quickly moved the hanging branches out of the way and looked at what was beyond them. What better to place to yell than a large lake? The sky seemed coral above the clear waters. She could see over the entire body of water just by standing at the arch. When she looked down she could see that to get there, the stepping would be steep but not impossible. It was only eight feet or so off the ground so it would be simple. Molly decided to take off her boots and toss them down ahead of her before attempting to scale down for if she had tried to walk down she would just land on her face. She dug her foot into the first hold she could find and began descending the cliff.

Once she hit the muddy ground she smiled as wide as she could and left her boots were she had thrown them. Her feet were taking in the way the mud felt between her toes splendidly. There was a giant boulder of some sort sitting by the shore and she climbed it until she was standing on the top. There was where she finally released her yell. She put so much into it that she could barely stand. Birds that were just innocent by standers were so frightened that many of them fled their branches. She moved the wisps of her ear and merely slumped down onto the rock out of exhaustion.

"You're not used to being told to get lost are you?"

Molly turned her head quickly and found Donowitz standing at the bottom of the cliff. His arms were crossed and a passive look on his face. She didn't even have the strength to come up with a witty reply, she merely turned her head back to the lake and rolled her eyes.

"If it's another round you're looking for, I'd honestly rather you look elsewhere."

Molly's head was pounding and she honestly did not want to use any of her strength to battle him or his ego. She did not want him there, she wanted to the sweet solitude she had just gripped onto. From the sound of boots being tossed against hers, she could tell her hopes of him leaving were slim to none.

"Move over."

Molly turned back and watched Donowitz begin making his way towards her rock. He had moved the hair from the front of his face and his suspenders where now adjusted on his shoulders. She could spot the makings of a bruise on his cheekbone and the beginning of a fat lip. He casually licked the side of his lip and looked at Molly with a stern gaze.

"Come on, Heathcliff. Let me up."

She wasn't sure what it was that made her do it but the lieutenant moved to the side and watched him toss his canteen first then finally himself. He let his legs dangle from the side of the rock and Molly had brought her knees up to her chin. He was only a few inches away from her and she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. They sat in silence for a while, just staring out into the water. When Molly turned her head to look at him, she found his eyes staring back. He broke his gaze away from her and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, your lieutenant's an asshole. Welcome to the club."

Molly sighed and looked at her knees before shaking her head.

"You don't understand."

"I understand a lot. First you think they're alright people. You drink with 'em, you talk to 'em about everything. Only by the end of the day, the truth stays the same: You follow their orders. They're rank is up there and yours is down there. Sometimes being an asshole just comes with the job."

Molly strangely felt herself release a small chuckle and looked up.

"You mean to tell me that sweetheart with the scar is friendly?"

She could swear she saw a hint of a grin on Donny's face as he leaned back on his palms and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well yeah, the lieutenant has his moments. They may come every once in a blue fuckin' moon and he may have taken a little too many hits from his snuff box but they do come."

Molly couldn't contain her laughter and soon they were both snickering like children. Suddenly her head began to pound mid-laugh and she hissed while holding the side of her face. The Bear Jew took a cloth out of his pocket and wet it with water from his canteen but before pressing it to her face, he hesitated.

"Do ya mind?"

Molly was hesitant as well but decided that her fingers would only shake if she had tried to press the very fabric of that cloth against her face. She nodded once and just as quick felt cool soothing drops of water go down her face and fall alongside her chin. Donny leaned in and his eyes were studying her wounds and her eyes were set on him. She wasn't sure what it was, but from a certain light, The Bear looked quite handsome. Until her eyes came across her 'work', she was sure the first emotion she should have been feeling was pride. That's what Archie would be feeling. Except she wasn't proud of what she had done to him, she felt guilt. Massive amounts of guilt. His hand slowed its movement and he exhaled loudly before pulling away slightly.

"I'm sorry by the way, I uh, I guess I'm not used to being around- you know-"

"A woman?"

Donny shook his head quickly and scoffed as if the very idea was absurd. He looked away for a moment, Molly could tell he knew he wanted to say something but couldn't figure out what it was. His brown eyes returned to her face after a few moments of looking at the sun disappear into the lake.

"Nah, just- a girl like you."

A look of confusion spread across Molly's face and she felt herself begin to stiffen. She was wondering what he meant but at the same time felt she knew it already. Donny must have sensed something as well because he quickly corrected himself.

"What I meant is I don't know how to act around ya. The only woman who put me on the spot like that was my ma. Where the rest of us are from, the man's usually the one with the power ya know?"

"So you thought I was crossing into the wrong territory and you'd teach me a lesson?"

He was silent for a little before nodding and shifting his position by bringing one knee up to his chin and leaving the other to dangle.

"Geez, make me feel more like a jack ass why don't you? If anybody was taught a lesson here it was me alright? I admit it."

Molly felt herself begin to grin and felt her insides warm. She watched him closely and could practically feel his pride shatter although he did not show it. He took his stance like a man and waited on what she had to say. She hid her grin and nudged Donny in the shoulder. The least Molly could do was make it a little less hard on his ego.

"Apology accepted. I was out of line to insult you in the open that way in front of your men. It was rude and I apologize."

He nodded and they sat in silence until the sky had turned a deep navy and she could barely see her new friend's friend hear through the darkness. The negative air between them had seemed disappear and was replaced with comfortable silence. She inched a little closer to his thigh and felt herself shiver. She could smell his sweat and all of the feelings of wanting that she felt during the battle came back. Donowitz looked down at her and she could feel her heart quicken.

_Not him, not him_, she thought.

"We should get back to the assholes. They're probably done talking by now and the first watch should be happening soon."

They both tied their boots tight and stared at the amount of wall scaling that they had to do. The climb up the hill took Molly less time than it took her to go down. Although it did help that Donny had offered her an arm up, which she took gratefully. His grip was strong but steady and Molly felt had never felt so secure. The walk back to camp was full of chatter mostly pertaining to Lieutenant Raine and Archie. Molly still wasn't sure what she would say to him when she saw him but she was dreading seeing his face again.

"You sure you can take standing next to that guy for your watch without killing him?"

"He's different when it's just the two of us. He's always been able to keep the professional to one side and our friendship to the other. Now the prat's mixing the two together and I can't say I'm fond of the combination."

Donny nodded slightly and lightly patted her shoulder a few times.

"Happens to the best of them. You just let me know and I'll work something out."

Upon reaching camp, the grounds were lit up by moderately sized campfire and where there was a fire Molly knew Archie would be the first to complain.

"A fire? Really Lieutenant Raine? What if we're spotted by the enemy?!"

"Don't worry about a thing Hicox, we got men around the perimeter on watch protecting two weak spots which I found myself. A fire's fine, plus we could all use some hot grub can't we?"

Instead of presenting themselves to Lieutenant Raine, they headed towards the privates on the far left side of the camp. Upon seeing Heathcliff arrive, Omar took an extra bowl of stew and a spoon and made his way towards her.

"Hot bowl of rabbit stew for the champion?"

Molly graciously accepted the bowl before Donowitz swatted Omar at the back of the head.

"What about me you tard?"

"You know where the fire is. Go get yourself some."

Molly chuckled and stood against a nearby tree watching Donny slap Omar behind the head a few more times before finally going to get a bowl of his own. Omar leaned parallel to her and slid his hair back a few times as Molly learned was usual for him. He had left his coat off since their last encounter and she rather it that way. As if reading her mind he inched forward a little and bit his lip slightly.

"How's the stew?"

Molly took a spoonful of the brown goop that seemed to be sitting in her bowl and hoped for the best. At first it tasted salty until she tasted the oiliness and the savory goodness of the rabbit itself. She swallowed and nodded in approval.

"Not too bad Omar. Only, if this is my reward for beating Donowitz, you're going to have to do better than that."

"What kind of reward are we talking about here? I have a few scalps in my bag if you want 'em."

Molly blocked out the last words he had said because she wanted to be able to finish her meal without having it come up again. As strong as her stomach was to parachute, it was nothing compared to seeing a dead man's scalp when eating meat that could be just like it. She merely finished her bowl and gave it to him before squeezing his shoulder and raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Surprise me."

"Alright, you'll have your reward."

Heathcliff left Omar looking slightly devious, it was as if he was immediately planning something diabolical when she left. She found Donowitz standing beside Wilhelm Wicki and Hugo Stiglitz and stood beside him only to be faced with Archie across from her. He looked at her for a moment and she could swear she saw her Archie again calling out to her. His gaze was one she knew too well and she was sure that if she were to keep watch with him tonight, she would give into it completely. She turned her head to Donny and he nodded. He put down his bowl and stretched his muscular arms a few times.

"Hicox, you and I are taking the first shift. Let's go."

Molly could hardly believe it the look on Archie's face. Donowitz picked up his rifle from behind a tree and waved at the Englishman to follow him. She would probably pay for it later but right then all she could do was thank Aldo for picking such a man. Archie quickly finished his bowl and looked at Molly one more time.

"I suppose I won't see you till later in our tent?"

"No, not till tomorrow morning actually. I believe I was the one who brought the tent material so technically, it's mine isn't it? I mean, since you are one of the official officers here you should sleep alongside your men."

Archie's eye twitched and Molly was trying desperately to suppress her smile and he walked off after Donowitz. When she turned back to see who was around her she found herself alone. Hugo and Wilhelm must have had to watch the second weak spot Aldo had found. She found Omar sitting on the ground, sharpening a stick into a stake.

"Who's your watch partner tonight Omar?"

Omar looked up and shrugged.

"It was Donowitz but he just left with your boy so it'll be me and you."

"How many hours till our watch begins?"

Omar checked his watch and stood up.

"About two, why?"

"I could use your help setting up a tent."


End file.
